


Burn

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Demon AU, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demons, Holy Water, Human AU, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, i never even finished it either ew, it was a quick throwaway fic, kind of ig, this is super old guys, took me like 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil flinched back with a pained cry, face contorting as angry red scorch marks flared on his pale skin. "Did you just spray me with acid, Princey? Jesus!"Roman paled. "No, it..." He stared down at the bottle in his hands. "It's holy water."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Kudos: 20





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I reiterate from the tags: this is old and I threw it together in, like 15 minutes? Something like that, it was a super rushed project. I'm hoping to to find time and inspiration to come back and edit this later, maybe just flat out rewrite it. Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> ~Wren

The camera clicked as it turned on, and Virgil smirked, handing it back to Thomas. "Thanks for coming with us, I know your sister is coming up tomorrow."

Thomas shrugged. "This sounds much more fun than trying to deal with my sister," he said. "I haven't seen her in years, I don't know why she's suddenly so intent on communication."

"Hey, maybe we'll piss off some super strong demon and he'll chase us out of the house! That's be cool to get on camera," Roman teased.

"Oh shut, up," Virgil snorted. "We're going into an abandoned house to video ourselves looking for ghosts, not to make enemies with a demon."

Roman laughed, jokingly fake-tossing the small bottle at Virgil, who instinctively made to catch it. The top, already loose from Roman fiddling with it, slipped off, and some of the liquid inside arced through the air, landing on Virgil's exposed throat and hands.

Instead of the laugh he expected to hear, Virgil flinched back with a pained cry, face contorting as angry red scorch marks flared on his pale skin. "Did you just spray me with fucking acid, Princey? Jesus!"

Roman paled. "No, it..." He stared down at the bottle in his hands. "It's holy water."

"Holy shit," Thomas muttered, backing up and fumbling with the camera in his arms.

Virgil swallowed. “Okay...okay, Roman. Uh, Thomas. I can explain. Just...I’m gonna need you to not...freak out. Or anything. Please.”

”Okay,” Roman agreed immediately, but his voice was high and scared. “Okay, calm. I can do that.”

Thomas just nodded mutely, wide eyes fixed on the burns that were already fading from Virgil's skin.

”I’m not human,” Virgil said, taking a step back with the words. “I would have told you sooner, I really would’ve, I trust you, you’re my best friends, but...it never felt like a good opportunity. I didn’t know how to say it.” The words came faster and faster, until Virgil was tripping over them in his frantic haste to explain.

Roman snapped out of his daze. “Virgil, I, I’m not sure...what to say? I don’t have you. I’m...I’m sorry I threw the water on you, I swear if I’d known I wouldn’t have, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Thomas nodded again, finally looking up to meet Virgil's eyes properly.

"This...doesn't change anything?" Virgil asked hesitantly.

"Well, only a little bit," Roman amended, and Virgil's face fell. Roman rushed to reassure him. "No, no, Stormcloud, that isn't what I meant. Obviously we'll have to have a chat about what else might accidentally hurt you, and obviously I will be more careful with the holy water. Not that I...I admit I didn't quite expect it to work, somehow. Until I saw it."

Virgil chuckled. "It's one of the few things about us that's actually true," he snorted. "Like, we actually do need to eat, just not as frequently as humans. Holy water hurts us, crosses have little to no effect, and salt rings only keep us at bay if we're super weak or a lower class demon. Other than that, we can break it no problem. It's just too much work to even bother, because you have to focus on it. Human belief in things reinforces it, or else we'd be able to walk right over them as if they weren't there."

"But you have," Roman protested.

Virgil shrugged. "I'm more powerful than your average demon, and I've gotten used to salt rings, being around you so much. Putting a salt line over the bedroom door at that hotel? Not cool, I slammed into it at 2 am when I got up to pee."

"You actually have to-" Thomas started to ask.

"This body is human," Virgil explained quickly. Thomas's eyes, if possible, grew larger.

"You stole someone's body?" Thomas and Roman asked in unison.

"No," Virgil corrected. "I shifted it to be more akin to a mortal, I wanted to try it out. This is my own body, a form I feel most comfortable taking while appearing in a more human form. But! We should table the questions for another time, it's going to get dark early and we need to get something filmed tonight."

Grinning, Roman reached over and looped his arm through Virgil's, dragging him towards the house. Thomas followed close behind, rolling his eyes at their antics.

(The footage from the overnight stay ended up being Virgil jokingly making things rattle from downstairs and cuddling with Roman while Thomas sat on the edge of his blanket mattress and glared halfheartedly at them both.)


End file.
